Sugar
Sugar, colloquially known as suckle, babymaker, caramel (if smoked), sprinkle, and a whole host of other names, is a drug derived from poppy flowers, which induces a powerful and pleasurable high known as the Sweet Release, along with somewhat hallucinogenic effects, and a host of negative side effects, if ingested in any way. Sugar is incredibly dangerous, and will often lead to overdoses of intense negative side effects, and oftentimes death. It has thus been negatively termed the Gateway to the Sweet Release of Death. Sugar is a magickal drug, allegedly discovered by an illegal underground coven of wyzards secretly attending classes at Gallguild's School for Doctors & Sicksiblings during the early industrial revolution (rumored to have been during the rule of Messink). Opium was by then a common drug, and its property of pain relief was well-documented. These wyzards hoped to create an artificial drug that would make them incredibly rich. A series of hexes and spells were applied to opium, and the result was Sugar. Sugar is very dangerous to even be in the presence of if one has not developed a tolerance for it, and they accidentally turned a whole jar of opium into the drug. It cracked open, and just like with the creation of the Blue Elixir, and gunpowder, it ended up killing all of them. The series of hexes used to create the drug were eventually discovered by an unknown doctor, who was himself badly addicted to opium, and thus able to withstand being in the presence of such a large amount of the drug. He made more of the drug, and taught others how to make it. Since then, the information has spread to hundreds if not thousands of wyzards and wytches, and is among the leading reasons that young magicks practitioners seek to hone their skills. Sugar is thus seen by many authority figures as a gateway for the poor into strong offensive abilities that threaten their power, and they are right. The Delkish Empire started the 2nd Great War for two main reasons: to bring Garlenn and the Sefenlands to their knees, and to upset the flow of Sugar from the Sefenlands into the Delkish Empire. Varieties: * Pure Powder: pure Sugar which has not been admixed with other substances such as actual sugar, salt, or spices. Very dangerous for those who have not developed a tolerance for the drug * Streetsweet: Sugar admixed with sugar, salt, and spices. Fairly safe in small amounts, though highly addictive * Poppy Powder: a crystalline form of the drug which is popular during the time of Tale of Zul. Poppy powder is a much purer form of the drug, which has gone under a series of 'purification spells." These spells normally nullify Sugar. This form of the drug is different because it is harvested from the poppy forest, a Telfish forest of giant magickal poppy flowers. Unlike the regular form of the drug, poppy powder is a strong hallucinogen, and its use in rituals by the followers of the Faith o' Nine has been especially hard for Sir Ross Fourthwalk, Captain Commander of the Lobtonne City Police to crack down on. It is typically consumed in beverages, and is said to pair excellently with gugallamong, a different drug which comes in the form of a sweet brown syrup. Poppy powder is, needless to say, extremely dangerous for anyone who has never dealt with these sorts of drugs, even in very small amounts Category:Culture Category:History Category:Drugs Category:Materials & Substances